


That's your cue

by theleftboobgrabber



Series: Tumblr fics [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06, Fluff, M/M, Malec date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftboobgrabber/pseuds/theleftboobgrabber
Summary: “Keep your hands to yourself,” Alec tells Magnus apropos of nothing.Magnus frowns. “I’m on the other side of the table!” he protests… not that he wasn’t thinking about some light groping per say, but they’re in public, Alec might not be into it and, while he’s good at concealing it, Magnus does have manners. Sometimes.My take on Magnus and Alec's date.





	

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Alec tells Magnus apropos of nothing.  
  
Magnus frowns. “I’m on the other side of the table!” he protests… not that he wasn’t thinking about some light groping per say, but they’re in public, Alec might not be into it and, while he’s good at concealing it, Magnus does have manners. Sometimes.   
  
“I’m talking about your magic,” Alec says without looking, making a perfect shot and taking out two of his stripped balls. Damn those archery skills. “You’re terrible at this game,” Alec comments offhandedly as he lines up his cue stick for another shot.  
  
“I’m actually very good,” Magnus counters. Counters, not _pout_. Magnus is 400 years old for Raziel’s sake, he doesn’t pout. And he certainly wouldn’t start because he’s loosing a pool game of all thing. To his _boyfriend._ At least Alec doesn’t look smug… he’s destroying any chances of Magnus wining meticulously, like he’s slaying demon after demon. Like it’s a _job._ Where’s the fun in that? He refrains from messing with the laws of physic to his advantage as Alec shoots again.  
  
“Because you cheat?” An other perfect shot punctuates Alec’s playful accusation.  
  
Why did Magnus let him play first? Ah yes, dreamy hazel eyes, the promise of that masterpiece of an ass bent over the pool table and the assurance that Alec never, ever played pool before tonight.

So what if Magnus wanted Alec to be terrible at something so he could kiss his consecutive frown better? 

“I usually just smile at people,” he shoots back. It really works, he’s that beautiful. And before today, Alec seemed to be too flustered by Magnus’s presence to do anything else than to stop and stare and babble in that earnest way of his. 

Alec looks up at him then - _finally_ -, stares a good ten seconds, gulps down and wets his lips before refocusing his eyes on the game. Then back on Magnus, who’s smirking, but not for long. Because now, he has Alec’s laser-focus on him, on his face, his lips, his eyes. It’s like a physical weight -a very pleasant one, almost a caress. `

The Hunter’s Moon isn’t crowned tonight but it isn’t empty either. Magnus barely hears the chatter, the shouts, the laughing or the singing. No, his heart is beating too loudly for that. Alec has a way to make Magnus feels terribly young (foolish and hopeful and far too single-minded for his liking) and it keeps messing with his head.

Their eyes meet and Magnus melts, affection for this young man swelling like music, rattling his bones like he’s standing too close from the bass speakers at a concert.

Then the cue stick hits a ball and Magnus looks down, appalled to see that Alec just won the damn game without looking at what he was doing.  
  
“You… How?”  
  
Alec gets up, putting the cue stick aside and shuffles on his feet a moment before smiling at Magnus, shy now. “I thought you’d be impressed.”

Magnus snorts loudly, but Alec’s expression crumbles and he looks away. _Shit,_ Magnus thinks. _He think I’m making fun of him._

“Darling I was thoughtfully impressed the first time -and second time- I saw you. And you know, ever since,” he says truthfully, getting around the pool table so he can put his hand on Alec’s forearm.

And it’s back, that rueful smile on Alec’s pretty lips, as if he’s not used to gratuitous compliments. Well that can be easily arranged -it’s not like Magnus would be adverse to make Alexander Lightwood realize how wonderful he is. For the greater good. Of course.

Alec gets a bit closer, face angling down and intention obvious even if he takes his sweet time to reach Magnus’ lips. Probably to let Magnus the time to avoid the kiss. How fucking considerate. How adorable. How very _Alec._ Magnus speeds up the move though, crashing their noses together and laugh into the kiss when they meet.

It quick and chaste but Magnus feels it everywhere, fingertips (his entire being dammit) tingling like when he’s itching to use his magic.

“You want a rematch?” Alec murmures, cheeks a fetching red even in the dim light of the bar.

Magnus nods and snaps his fingers, magic putting the balls back in the center of the table without him having to look away from Alec’s wide eyes.

“I’ll start, this way I can show you some of my move,” Magnus says shamelessly before taking aim at the balls with the cue stick

Behind him, Alec chokes on his beer and Magnus smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you loved it, kudos and comments are ALWAYS a good way to show it, or consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/theleftboobgrabber/)!
> 
> Feedback is love ❤


End file.
